


Black Dress

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: It's Noctis and Luna's first public appearance since their marriage, and the black dress she chooses to wear has him in tangles. For Lunoct Week 2019, Day One, Prompt: Black Dress





	Black Dress

Noctis stared at his reflection, finding it difficult to avoid fidgeting with his tie and hair now that he wasn't under the watchful stare of his valet. It was the first state appearance he would make together with Lunafreya, as husband and wife. King and Queen. Savior and Oracle. Too many titles, too much pressure. He felt like a nervous kid again, and he smiled weakly at his reflection, shaking his head. He wished he had kept the beard now, it had made him look older. It made him look more like his father, too, which had been part of why he had shaved, as it hurt to see his reflection. Now though, even with age and the toll of his life showing on his face, he still looked too much like his youthful self, he wasn't sure he had the confidence to stand as King, with so much expectation on his shoulders.

He flicked nervously at his bangs, and the sound of a door opening made him guiltily shove his hand into his pocket to stop it from messing with his hair even more. He spun to see Luna as she stepped from her boudoir, clad in an elegant black dress that bordered on scandalous. He stiffened at the sight, every inch of him, and he swallowed thickly. His eyes were drawn to the bare skin between her breasts, the edge of soft curves exposed. Slim gold chains dangled limply across her chest and stomach, and a slender belt of shimmering, diamond-cut gold wound just under her breasts, keeping the dress from billowing open to expose her any further.

He could barely hear her faint laughter over the thrumming of blood in his ears, entranced by the way the light caught the gold across her chest. Her hand reached up to his face, and she tucked away the lock of hair he had knocked loose with his fidgeting. "How do I look?" she asked, taking a step back. He wet his lips and looked up to meet her gaze, her lips turning up in a teasing smile. She spun around then, the mermaid skirt rippling, and he saw there was no back to the dress. The fabric met at the nape of her neck in a halter style, and a wide collar of gold wrapped around her slim neck. A tiered cape of brilliant white lace flowed down from the golden belt below her breasts, meeting the skirts of the dress and flaring out behind her in a short train.

She looked over her shoulder at him and then turned back to face him, puffing a cheek in an irritated pout. "Noctis? How is it? I'm not used to wearing so much black. I worry I should have stuck to my Oracle whites, but I want to make it clear that I fully embrace being a Lucian Queen, too." Her attention had turned down to review her appearance, and she stuck out a foot to expose her leg enough to show the black lace and golden accented heels she wore, and the opaque black tights clinging to her legs. It was difficult for him to focus on anything more than the thought of those legs wrapped around him. Really, he was expected to transition from being on his honeymoon to state appearances in under 24 hours? Unfair, he decided.

"You look amazing, Luna," he rasped, and she looked up to meet his gaze, finally really seeing him, her focus no longer on her own worries. Seeing that looks in his eyes, hearing his voice, her eyes flicked down, and she noticed the bulge in his pants and she laughed quietly.

"I guess I should've asked your belt, first, hm? Although if the response is this strong, maybe I should change into something less revealing. But I did want to wear this one for you, at least once."

"Then let it be now," he whispered, reaching out for her hand and pulling it up to his lips. She smiled at him, and squeaked when he yanked her in close for a kiss. His arms around her, he drew her close, pressing her up against him, groaning in pained pleasure, his pants far too tight now. He didn't have to ask, her hands were at his waist immediately, and she worked open belt and pants with a deftness that came from their past few weeks of frenzied experience. Her hand slipped in readily, stroking him, and he grunted softly into their kiss. She bit at his lip, moaning her desire, and then she dropped to crouch before him. Her lips wrapped around him and he nearly lost it then and there.

He tried to thread fingers through her hair, but it was already held back in much its usual style, though with the more complex braid crown that she had on their wedding day. More ornaments were clipped into her hair, delicate diamonds and golden topaz catching the light with bright flashes of color. He bit his lip hard, watching her in the same stunned amazement he had every time she had worked her mouth over him. It seemed almost wrong, yet she made it clear that she enjoyed herself thoroughly that it made it so very, very right. His fingers drifted over her shoulders as he watched her work, mesmerized by the glint of gemstones each time she made him disappear beyond her lips.

She pulled back a moment later, wiping at her mouth in a way that lacked grace and made him groan with need at seeing her so eager as to abandon all manners. She went to grab at his vanity, but the rattle of bottles made her nervous, instead she grabbed his hand and led him to the foot of their bed. She grabbed the foot board and leaned over it, and she tugged at her skirt to show him the wide slit in the fabric that the folds had obscured. He clipped free her cape from the belt and slipped her skirts open to her hip, exposing her bare backside to him fully. His hands slid over firm curves, and his fingers dug in just enough to make an impression. She looked at him impatiently, slipping her legs apart just a bit more, and he took himself in hand until he pressed against her slick entrance. She quivered in anticipation, and he slid within her in one fluid motion.

Twin groans sounded in the opulent bedroom, followed by the steadily quickening pace of skin slapping against skin. Luna moaned her encouragement readily, her voice a constant guide in the haze of pleasure. That voice always led them both to pleasure with its instructions, and he obeyed eagerly. His hands went where she requested, a tug of a nipple in his left, a reach down between her legs with his right to rub over flesh hardened in its own eagerness, seeking it out to hear that delicious shift in her voice he now knew would come. She didn't scream, and Noctis never realized how grateful he'd be that he couldn't make Luna scream.

He realized now that, at least in her case, screaming would be a performance, like in the porn he had watched in his youth. No, Luna didn't scream. She grunted. She made deep sounds that he would dare to describe as bestial. Sounds that didn't match with her high and melodic voice. These sounds came from deep within, and they let him know that she was completely lost to the pleasure.

So when he heard that deep, throaty grunt from under him after finding firmness under slippery fingers, he knew he had found it. His fingers pressed into her, rubbing hard and fast, and he kissed one prominent shoulder blade, resisting the urge to suck on her skin. Her voice disappeared in one of those fierce grunts and she tightened around him, the wood she clung to creaking in her powerful grip. Had they the time, he would have slowed down for a moment, let her catch her breath, then keep going. They didn't though, and with her pleasure seen to he, took her hips in hands and held her steady as his hips slammed against hers, over and over. She cried out, whimpering and groaning, but she didn't ask him to stop, and moments later his own voice came out in a thready moan, high on the rush of breath leaving him as he shivered above and within her.

"I like the dress," he mumbled, kissing her back, and she laughed, flashing him a grin over her shoulder, hair now sticking to her sweaty face, and he was sure he must look even more disheveled.

He began to move away and reached out quickly to grab his hip. "If you move, the dress is going to get ruined." He hesitated, and she pointed at her bedside table, where a box of tissues sat. "I need those."

"So...," he looked over their situation and laughed, and the pair of them awkwardly shuffled like crabs until she had a fistful of tissues to hold between her legs. Laughing even more as he slipped free from her, the sound interrupted by soft groans, he shook his head. "Didn't think that through, did we?"

"Nope. We're going to be late, too. Should we call back our handmaid and valet, or try to fix up each other's looks?"

He eyed her hair critically and then gave her a rueful grin. "I think... the Citadel staff is going to have fun with the rumors we're gonna give them."

"Well, there could be worse rumors than us enjoying being with one another," she sniffed, and he laughed an agreement. "Should I change the dress after all?"

He paused for a moment after the shift in topic, and then shook his head, grinning. "I can wait until the event is over before we go again."

She raised a brow at the presumption, but she couldn't hold the look for long as she really didn't feel that ire. She was already planning on them leaving as early as they could without being rude. After all, he wasn't the only one completely entranced by the look of the other. She made sure that fact was clear to him as she gave him a very thorough and appreciative look from head to toe, taking in all of him with a pleased smirk. "You shouldn't need to wait too long. I'd like to... retire early, tonight. After all, we're worn out from our travels, right?"

"Of course," he agreed in a cheerfully conspiratorial tone.


End file.
